


The Accounts of Private Harvey Marlow - Even The Trees Blushed

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Boys In Blue [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Boot Camp, M/M, No Spoilers, Quinn - Freeform, Silas King - Freeform, Voyeurism, against a tree, pre-game, very sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out on a training exercise under the command of Captain King, Harvey Marlow ventures out into the woods after lights out - only to stumble on the Captain and Private Quinn in a very precarious situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accounts of Private Harvey Marlow - Even The Trees Blushed

**The Account of Private Harvey Marlow**

**Even The Trees Blushed**

 

   He knew that he wasn’t supposed to be out of bed this late… but he really need to take a piss. Harvey Marlow wasn’t a particular risk taker, and the thought of being caught after lights out by Captain King made a small tremble spill through his body. He’d never suffered under the depths of Silas King’s _stare_ , but he’d sure as hell heard stories about people who had. He didn’t want to end up being one of _those people._

   Those people were always tight lipped about it, but Harvey could see the fear and respect in their gaze whenever Captain King walked by. He was happy to give respect… but that fear. Oh, he didn’t know about that fear.

   There was a danger both in staying too close to their camp and moving too far out. They’d been on their _mission_ for a week. It was standard procedure - a team of four was sent out with the sole intent of seeing how long they could manage off of the grid. They were only given the supplies in their regular scouting packs, and Harvey was already miserable. He was cold, it had been wet, and they’d been eating food that Captain King and Private Quinn had caught from hunting for the past three days. While the two men were interesting to watch together, Harvey hated the way that the meat tasted. So… gamey. They’d only just come to their required destination - a week long hike, and finally they could settle down and stop sleeping in shifts as though they were on a reconnaissance in dangerous territory. Now, the mission had shifted to survival.

   There were days when Harvey wondered if he was really cut out for the military. He’d joined up because his father had insisted - and he was determined to join the intel unit as soon as he was able. He had a slight build, even shorter than Private Quinn… but he didn’t have the musculature that Quinn did to back up his smaller frame.

   And even now, Harvey was disgusted that he was terrified over the fact that someone might wake up - unlikely, since they’d been hiking nearly non-stop for a week - and catch him wandering off to take a piss. Captain King had called lights out. He’d seemed pretty damn serious. There had even been mentions about punishment and extra duties if anyone unzipped their damn tents before sunrise. There was a harshness to his tone that had sent everyone white faced to bed… except for Private Quinn, who had both an anxious and excited look to his countenance. He’d been the first into his tent, and Captain King had looked frustrated as he stomped off to his own makeshift quarters.

   Harvey could only imagine that Captain King was exhausted. Quinn had been up to an endless amount of antics - running around shirtless like some kind of Rambo through the forest, that huge smile on his lips and his green eyes flickering with wickedness.

   He was ashamed to admit that he’d caught himself looking at Quinn’s bare chest more than once… but not so ashamed, because Hawken - the other Private sent along on the mission - had been openly gaping as well. The discouraging looks from Captain King had kept him from being so blatant about his oogles.

   God, those looks were very discouraging. He’d even heard Captain King chirp out ‘ _Quinn!’_ in a short bark a few times, though he’d not seen what exactly Private Quinn had done to elicit that tone.

   Hopefully they were all too tired to wake up, and Harvey could just get through his business and back into his bedroll before he caught any of that fury.

   A few more steps and he felt deep enough in the woods. He quickly relieved himself, and was pulling up his pants when he heard a soft whisper echoing through the silence.

“Do you think you’re funny, Quinn?”

“What? Funny? Me? I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’ve been doing it on _purpose!”_

“Doing _what?_ ”

“You’re going to pay for it, you know.”

A soft, masculine chuckle spilled through the air, and it actually caused Harvey’s cheeks to tinge pink with how sexual it sounded.

“God, I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Quinn…”

   There was a growl, and then the sound of a low moan. Harvey was frozen in spot. He recognized those voices, though he had _never_ heard Captain King sound so… heated. There was a moment when he was torn - he could go back to bed, and no one would ever be the wiser. On the other hand, he wanted to know what was happening. Curiosity was his only sin, and he had a feeling that Captain King was about to truly lay into Quinn for… being out of bed, perhaps?

   Curiosity was an evil mistress, and she won out in the end. He was as quiet as a mouse as he stepped through the trees… and when the small clearing came into view, he only just managed to hold in a stifled gasp of shock.

   Quinn’s back was pressed hard against a tree, his shirt half yanked up his chest. Captain King was leaning over him, his tongue a brush, painting a masterpiece against that bare flesh. The younger man’s hands were half down the back of the Captain’s pants, so that Harvey could see a sweet flash of Silas King’s asscheek. Even as he watched, Silas wrapped his arms around Quinn’s hips and yanked him up the tree, so that the scraping of the bark could be heard catching on the fabric of Quinn’s uniform.

   “Sil…” Quinn’s voice was a low gasp, but Captain King seemed to be having none of it, because his mouth crushed against Quinn’s lips, causing the Private to wrap his legs hungrily around the older male’s torso.

_Oh, my God. This is so fucking ho-- wrong. This is wrong. I shouldn’t be seeing this._

   And yet he continued to stand there, unable to pry his gaze away from the two men. There had been rumors - of course there had been rumors about the two. But Harvey had never really believed that Silas King would jeopardize his career just to fuck Quinn. From the way that Quinn let out a growl of pure need, Harvey was clearly wrong in his assumption.

   He had the perfect vantage point to continue his act of voyeurism; Harvey tried to convince himself that he wasn’t moving from fear of the two hearing him and realizing that they’d been caught. Captain King’s threats suddenly made sense… and seeing the actual reason behind it wasn’t going to sit well with him. He told himself that this was the only reason that he didn’t move.

   It was no excuse to continue watching.

   Captain King’s hand ran along Quinn’s stomach for a few moments, fingers hungry to feel the sweet, muscled flesh. The green eyed man was arching against the touch, like a cat in heat. His eyes were heavy lidded, his lips half parted. “Fuck, I’ve been wanting this for a _month,_ Sil.” His voice was a throaty rasp, and Harvey actually heard it as Silas King snorted in response.

   “You’ve been teasing me for the past week - flashes of your skin, stolen kisses…” His voice grew more and more husky with each punctuated accusation. “You woke me up for watch with your hand down my pants, knowing full well that everyone could see if they opened their eyes.”

   “It’s my favorite place to put my hand.” Quinn leaned forward, his teeth nipping with an audible _click_ at the Captain’s neck. “I’ve ruined more than one pair of pants that way.”

   “ _I know._ ” His voice was so heavy, and Harvey could feel his body giving an embarrassing reaction just from the tone. “But you knew that we couldn’t - we haven’t been able to.”

   “I wanted to make sure that we would as soon as-” Too quick, Quinn’s words turned into an aching gasp, and Harvey had to bite his own lip to stop a small moan from slipping his throat when Silas King put his hand roughly down Quinn’s pants. Through the dark fabric, he could see the Captain’s hand work, pumping hard at the Privates… well… _privates._

   “You wanted to tease me, because that’s what you are. You’re a big,” the Captain pumped at Quinn’s cock again, leaning forward to run his tongue along his jawline, “Tease…” The last word was spoken so throaty that both Quinn and Harvey moaned. The young man quickly clapped his hand over his mouth, determined not to make another sound. Silas dipped his head again, murmuring something in Quinn’s ear that caused the young man’s eyes to roll back - he moved his head, his lips finding the sweet curve below Quinn’s earlobe. It was like a jolt of energy shot through the young Private, because his entire body writhed against the tree. Silas King’s hand never stopped moving in Quinn’s pants.

   Within moments, Quinn was a mess of writhing and moaning, and Harvey could see the way that the Captain’s eyes were penetrating lines of intensity, even in the dark. Just as the younger man’s body seemed ready to fly into the abyss of pleasure, he was released. For a moment, those green eyes stared like liquid fire, pure confusion, blankness on his expression.

   The grin on Silas King’s face was full of pleasure and triumph.

   “Do you remember how many times you teased me this week, Quinn?” Captain King’s voice was so dark, so sexy, and gruff all at once that Harvey found himself trembling slightly. There was something so delicious about that tone - like sweet orgasm made tangible to the taste. He couldn’t explain it - he’d certainly never felt such arousal before. He’d never known that a man could bring someone pleasure just with the _tone of their voice,_ but SIlas King was certainly doing just that.

   Clearly, it wasn’t just having an effect on him. Quinn, pressed tight against the tree, was trembling with wide eyes. Harvey could see the way that his chest was rising and falling in quick, sharp bursts of need that left his body nearly twitching with desire.

   “You know that I didn’t… that I was just…” Quinn was stuttering over his own words, and Harvey was actually shocked to see it. Private Quinn was perhaps one of the smoothest talkers that he’d ever met. He could charm his way out of most anything. He was stuttering over his words now like a little schoolboy, lost on the playground. He was staring up at Silas with such wide, needy eyes. “Sil, please?”

   Oh, God, the sound of Quinn’s voice aching out like that was just as sexy as Silas’ voice being so gruff and demanding. These two were going to cause him to burst into flame, and no one would ever know what really happened to Harvey Marlow.

   Honestly, he could have thought of many worse ways to go, than melting from the discovery of perhaps the two sexiest men on the planet interacting with one another in such a heated way.

   “I think that I deserve a little payback, Quinn. Tit for tat.” Silas King leaned forward, his tongue again running sweetly along Quinn’s jaw line. Against the tree, Quinn was making a soft mewling sound, and it was only the Captain’s strong arms that kept him pinned to the bark. One strong hand swept Quinn’s arms above his head, pinning them there with ease. “Calm down, now.”

   “Sil!” Quinn’s voice was an aching gasp, because Silas ripped the younger man’s shirt open, so that he could run his free hand hungrily down the line of Quinn’s chest. His fingers swept soft lines over the shelf of the Private’s hips, and again he rocked against Silas’ touch, making the sexiest of noises in the back of his throat.

   Harvey knew that if Quinn had really wanted to, he would have been able to break the grip that the Captain had on his arms… and though the Private did twist and struggle, there was no true danger in his gaze. He saw lust, passion, need, and a love so strong that it nearly made his knees buckle in envy. There was something between these two men that he had only seen in movies, read about in books - this… there was such an air of love and dedication, and he couldn’t believe that he was witnessing it. It was a struggle to keep himself quiet, and he found his arms involuntarily seeking out the anchor of a tree to hold himself steady.

   “Silas, come on…” Quinn was whining, his hips working forward in tandem with his words, but the older male just laughed and shook his head. Instead of answering, he spilled his head forward and caught Quinn’s lips again - his free hand spilled through the younger man’s hair, giving it a gentle tug that brought another cry from the Private’s throat. Harvey had to bite his lip as Silas slowly started to wiggle his hips, letting his loosened pants slide in near slow motion down the length of his body.

_That ass. He’d never seen anything so perfect._

   He had to work to once more contain a small sound that threatened to spill from his lips. Silas King might have his back turned to him, but Quinn could have easily flickered his eyes in the direction of the woods and seen him standing there - the last thing that he wanted was to be caught. Instead, he held the tree tighter and tried to silence himself.

   Captain King kicked his pants to the side with a gentle ease that told Harvey he’d certainly done this with Quinn more than once. He could see the smile curving onto Silas’ face as he stood there - he released Quinn’s arms long enough to yank his own shirt over his head, and the younger man took the opportunity to let his greed show through. His fingers moved to Silas’ hips, hungry as they spilled over the skin. He took the Captain’s length in eager hands and tried to coax the older male into giving in to the desire that was a palpable tension between the two of them. After tossing his shirt aside, Silas took Quinn’s wrists with gentle ease, once more spilling them over his head and pinning them to the bark of the tree.

   Harvey could see the perfect lines of tension in Captain King’s body, from the way that his shoulder muscles were rigid, the straight line of his spine - even that sweet ass was rigid in the way that SIlas’ muscles were tensed. Quinn had clearly had an effect on him, whether Silas was going to let him know it or not.

   The curved, knowledgeable smile on the Private’s face clearly said that he knew exactly what he’d done to Silas, and he wasn’t sorry about it in the least.

   Quinn bit he lower lip, his green eyes glowing in the moonlight. “Silas… Silas, I’m sorry. Sil,” He leaned forward, his lips finding the Captain’s throat and kissing there gently, moving down to the curve of his shoulder. it was a sweet, soft brush of mouth to skin, and the dark haired man murmured as he moved. Quinn nuzzled his face to Silas King’s neck, delivering a dozen butterfly kisses to the hollow of his throat. “Silas, I love you… I need you. Please, don’t tease me… I want you…” he pulled back, the full weight of his charm on his features. “Please?”

   Harvey could see the ripple of emotion across Captain King’s body - it was really unfair. The Private had a level of charm that put most people at disadvantage. That was why his mouth dropped open in shock at SIlas’ response.

   “You don’t really seem sorry about the teasing, Quinn.” He leaned forward, catching the pouting lips in a kiss. “I think I deserve a little more than your pout.”

   Harvey saw a small smile flicker and then quickly disappear on Quinn’s face. His pout came in full, and he knew why. He’d never seen Private Quinn _not_ get his way when he turned on that full blown charm. It was… shocking. And it made it all the more clear that Silas King had been dealing with Quinn’s particular type of charm for long enough that he had at least some immunity. A low, masculine laugh spilled from the Captain’s mouth at the way Quinn seemed to truly give himself to his sullen need.

   “Not _fair_.” Green eyes flashed, and he actually uttered those words, which only made Silas laugh all the more. The older man leaned forward, releasing Quinn’s hands so that he could grab the edge of his shirt. He pulled the ripped fragments from his lover’s frame, and then moved his hands down to Quinn’s hips. When his thumbs brushed over the sweet shelf of his hip, another utter of _not fair_ spilled from his lips, this time accented by a moan.

   In a sweet, fluid motion, Silas dropped to his knees in front of Quinn. The younger man’s eyes widened in blatant need. The Captain moved forward, his tongue swiping a long, slow line along the length of Quinn’s erection - the younger man arched his back, ready to give himself over to the assault of Silas’ mouth… but the older man moved his head to the side, shifting his attention to Quinn’s hipbones. The younger man gasped out, his body an aching line of denial and pleasure all in one, and Harvey felt his prick jumping with desire again. He’d never seen such sweet, slow teasing - the way that Quinn’s eyes lit like the fire of a will’o’wisp in the darkness drew him in, made him lean heavier against the tree while his hand traveled down his body of its own accord. Harvey’s prick was so hard, it ached. It begged for relief… and there really hadn’t been anything so sexy to masturbate to at bootcamp as what he was watching unfold before him.

   Silas kept his mouth at attention on Quinn’s hips until the younger man could no longer hold himself up. It was only the Captain’s strong grip on his hips that kept him from buckling to the ground. His hands encircled Quinn’s body, and as he stood, he brought the younger man’s legs up to wrap around his waist again. The length of Silas’s prick rested against Quinn’s stomach, and the way that their cocks brushed made both men squirm with need.

   “Put your arms around me, Quinn.” The Captain’s voice was a command, and the younger man instantly slid his arms around Silas’ neck. The older man kept one hand looped beneath Quinn’s bottom, but he brought his fingers up to trail gently along Quinn’s cheek. “How much do you want me right now?”

   There seemed to be some hidden meaning behind the question, but it seemed that both Harvey and Quinn were far too lost to their passion to fathom the answer. “So much. Sil, so fucking much.” Silas’ grin was full of satisfaction. In a show of his strength, he bent down, still holding Quinn. Though his muscles quivered with the strain, he easily pulled something from the pocket of his discarded pants and stood back up - watching his muscles ripple with the effort brought Harvey’s hand into his own pants, almost of its own volition. That Captain was hotter in this moment than he’d ever seen him before, and the sweet look of anticipation on Quinn’s face was enough to make Harvey dizzy.

   “Just… carry that around, do you?” Quinn’s voice was a sweet gasp as Silas brought a small tube to his mouth and ripped the top off. It took Harvey a moment to realize that it was some type of lube. Captain King spread it thick on his fingers, taking a moment to lather his prick with it. He didn’t shift his hips to penetrate Quinn though. Instead, he brought lube soaked fingers down, hoisting Quinn up higher. His head moved forward, and he nuzzled the younger man’s neck with such tenderness that Harvey wanted to weep. Even through the teasing, there was something soft about this moment - Silas seemed determined to make sure that what happened next would bring no pain to his lover.

   Harvey watched as Silas slowly thrust one finger into Quinn’s core. He worked his hand for a moment, and he could see the way that the Private’s body rocked with the motion of it, his eyes closing tight as though just the pleasure of that small touch was nearly enough to send him over the edge. When Quinn gave no protest, Silas let another finger slide slowly inside of him. After another moment of working those digits like a violinist playing an instrument, he pulled his hand back.

   “I should have teased you longer.” His voice was a husky whisper, “I guess I’ll have to make due with fucking you so hard that the trees blush.”

   Quinn’s eyes opened wide, and the Captain didn’t give him a chance to say anything. He pulled his body up and was suddenly delving his length deep into the younger man’s core. There was no hesitation, and the lubrication made the motion velvety smooth. Silas’ hand came up in a quick motion, clapping over Quinn’s mouth - Harvey could see why. A scream was starting to spill from the Private’s lips; it wasn’t of pain, but of pleasure so intense that he could hardly hold it in. Only the Captain was mindful of the fact that there were people sleeping a quarter mile away.

   “Shhh, _angel,_ ” the way that Silas breathed the endearment out made Harvey whimper low in his throat. It seemed to have the same effect on Quinn, because the younger man’s eyes rolled back and visible tremors rocked through his frame. Silas kept his hand beneath Quinn’s body, and continued to work his hips, thrusting inside of him again and again. Only after a moment did Silas remove his hands from Quinn’s mouth - the young man instantly wrapped both arms around the Captain’s shoulders.

   Silas seemed to take the grip as an invitation to let his hands move. His body worked forward, so that Quinn’s back was hard against the tree. One hand delved into the younger man’s hair, fingers knotting so that he could pull Quinn’s head to the side. A low growl of need spilled from Silas’ lips, and he brought his head down to Quinn’s neck, kissing gently, nipping, but never lingering so long to leave a mark. Even lost in the grips of passion, Captain Silas King was ever mindful of protocol.

   Harvey noticed that the oil that Silas had slicked along his prick was also glistening on his torso - with each thrust of his body, his abdomen worked against Quinn’s. The movement worked against the Private’s prick, so that the rippling of Silas’s perfect abdominal muscles sent sparks of pleasure through the younger man’s frame. Silas had clearly planned this all out.

   There was no hesitation in the Captain’s movements. He thrust hard and fast, so that the sharp intake of their combined breathing filled the silence of the clearing. Harvey could see the way that Quinn’s back pressed hard against the bark of the tree, and it was only Silas’ hand holding him that kept him from rubbing himself raw. Both men were panting, their bodies glistening in the moonlight and shadows with perspiration. Quinn’s fingers were digging hard into the Captain’s flesh, as though he meant to pull him open and crawl inside of his body. Harvey found himself jealous of that touch… and found that his hand was rocking against his own arousal in time with the thrusting of Silas King.

   A sharp hitch in breathing alerted him to the fact that Quinn was already coming close to his pleasure. His head fell back against the bark of the tree, his eyes clenching shut tight. Harvey could see the strain and desire on his face all in one expression… his body was trembling, writhing, rocking with the motion of Silas’ hips… but what truly sent Harvey over the edge was the expression on Captain King’s features.

   There was an intensity to his gaze - his lips were parted with pleasure, and it was clear that he was forcing himself not to spiral completely over the edge of his own desire. His eyes though… his eyes were like sharp pieces of crystal, fractured down and then focused into one sharp beam of attention… and that beam was focused on Quinn’s face, his features, the pleasure that he was feeling. Even when fucking the Private hard against a tree, Silas seemed intent on seeing his lover’s pleasure first.

   Just as Quinn seemed to reach the very peak of his arousal, Captain King brought his hand up - his fingers cupped the other cheek, and Quinn’s eyes sprang open. They were desperate and decadent, full of need and sparks of pleasure that made the emerald tones flicker like desperate flames. Seeing that expression seemed to be all that Silas needed, because his body went rigid - in tandem, like some beautiful choreographed dance of desire and lust, the two men lost themselves to orgasm. He could see Silas’ body tense, his ass clench, and then his hips buck wildly and with no real rhythm. Quinn’s fingers dug into the Captain’s back, but he kept his eyes focused on his lover’s face. They were lost in each other’s eyes - the vision of the other losing themselves the spark that sent them spiraling to orgasm.

   Harvey felt his own body scream with pleasure and release, and felt his cheeks sting instantly with embarrassment as his pants were suddenly filled with the liquid representation of his voyeuristic endeavors.

   The Captain’s hips bucked for another few minutes, and then slowly the motion died. Quinn was already limp against him, a dead weight that Silas King still managed to hold. The young Private’s head drooped against the Captain’s shoulder, and Harvey, still flaming with embarrassment, could hear soft words murmured. “Fuck, Sil… fucking perfect. Every time. I love you.”

   Silas’ face was soft and serene with pleasured release, and he slowly came to his knees. He moved so that Quinn was tucked neatly in his lap. One hand moved to stroke damp strands of hair from Quinn’s face, and then Harvey saw his fingers tenderly stroke down a long scar on the Private’s back. After a moment of soft touches, the Captain put his arms tight around Quinn and pulled him closer, so that they two were curled up, leaning against the lucky tree that had been the platform of their passion. “I love you, too, _angel._ ” Soft, sweet endearment. Harvey saw Quinn’s shoulder shake slightly with the pure sensation of emotion that spilled through him from Silas King’s words… and he realized that he needed to go.

   He didn’t know how long they would stay curled against one another, but he didn’t want to get caught. Not now - not after such a tender moment of emotion.

   Not with his pants soaked and ruined from a vision in the woods that he would never be able to erase from his mind.

 

\--

 

   The next morning, Harvey was exhausted. He hadn’t been able to sleep. He’d touched himself twice more throughout the night, as visions of the passion that he’d witnessed burned through his mind. When Captain King’s voice came stern and professional through the clearing, informing them that they were to be up and prepped for the day in five minutes, Harvey nearly melted into his sleeping bag. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to face the two of them - he was never going to be able to look at them again without seeing sweat slicked bodies writhing against one another.

   It was only when Captain King gave his second, stern warning that he quickly rolled from his bag. His ruined pants were tucked into the back of his hiking kit, and he was thankful that he’d brought a spare pair. He pulled himself from his tent, and knew that he looked the mess that he was. He fell into line beside Quinn, and he felt a blush stinging his cheeks even though he didn’t look at the dark haired man.

   Harvey heard soft laughter spilling from Quinn, and his body tensed. He didn’t look over as Quinn leaned into him, didn’t look over as the Private’s breath spilled hot in his ear.

   “Interesting night, Harvey? I could have sworn I heard some commotion in the woods.” Mortified, Harvey slowly turned his gaze to look at Quinn. The man was smiling, his full lips a smirk that sent a small quiver down his spine. “You wouldn’t know anything about that though, would you?”

   “Quinn! Marlow! Straighten up!” The Captain’s voice was harsh, professional, as though he had no idea what Quinn had just said. Surely… surely he hadn’t seen him after all? _Oh, God…_ the laughter spilling from Quinn’s lips told him that he just might have. “Duties today are as follows…”

   He could have melted into the ground - he probably would have, if Captain King hadn’t informed him that he was to gather enough firewood to last through the week. A week of this - a week of the two of them so close to him.

   What in the Hell was he going to do? The mirth of Quinn’s soft laughter chased him as he was dismissed, making a hasty retreat into the shelter of the woods… while images of Silas King fucking Private Quinn against a tree chased in his mind like a broken record. The blush returned, and Harvey let out a small little moan.

   This was going to be the longest week that he’d ever experienced… and knowing Silas King, he was going to make it more than just that - the goal was to survive as long as possible off the map. He didn’t know when he was going to end… and he had a feeling that Quinn and Captain King were going to have more nighttime trysts in the woods. What mortified Harvey was the fact that a part of him… a very strong part of him… wanted to sneak out to see.

   Yes… he was well and truly screwed...


End file.
